entityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Slender
Mark Slender is an individual from the games Haunt and Haunted Memories, is a stand-in for the Slender Man and one of the most divergent and interesting takes on the entity. Biography Mark Slender, from what can be gathered from the game Haunt, was a reporter or journalist of some persuasion for an unknown company. Slender had been sent to a location with several others to report suspicious activity at a power plant out in a forest. Upon arrival and during investigation, Slender and his team were marked for termination, as the power plant had been commissioned by the Nazis for producing an experimental substance. Slender and co had discovered this function, as well as the nearby death camp. In order to keep their secrets safe, the Nazis terminated the investigation crew. Slender had managed to escape from the Waffen SS, and hid inside of a bunker. The SS decided it would be easier just to burn him alive, and set the bunker aflame. Unfortunately, the chemicals inside the bunker caused a bizarre reaction to Slender, and as a result, Slender became a paranormal entity. He then proceeded to attack the facility and couldn't appear to be stopped. Decades later, your character happens upon a car sitting outside the fence to the area. The car still running, it was recently abandoned. At this point, the character is attacked and hunted by Mark Slender. Description Slender is a very different take on the entity of Slenderman, and is easily the most divergent of all incarnations of him. Slender is considered to be some sort of spirit, and moves as such. He is capable of moving through solid objects and walls, and appears to "glide" above the ground very quickly in fast spurts. Unlike other incarnations of Slenderman, Slender does cause electrical interference, but does not appear to cause any serious problems with an individual's memory, although he does appear to be capable of causing an individual to be moved backwards several moments as if they didn't really move from their position but their own perception tells them they did, only to realize they never moved. Slender is also very bright, lighting up brightly against the darkness. This, coupled with an odd electrical discharge that makes a very audible noise, makes his presence very VERY easy to spot. Escaping him, however, is another matter. Slender chases a target, and, while not as fast as Slenderman, does move a lot. He will actively glide towards and chase his targets whether they are directly perceiving him or not. Slender is very persistent, and will chase his targets for extended periods, showing that his stamina is either infinite, or he is simply augmented by his chemical "death". Slender is called a spirit, and the paranormal difficulty setting infers this idea, but Slender's actual condition is uncertain. Since he was bathed in chemicals, hundreds of potential possibilities exist and are, but not limited to *A specter *A superhuman *A mutant *A hybrid *A host for some unknown and powerful disease/drug/entity created by the chemicals *An undead monster Considering that he is considered a paranormal spirit, his abilities, and the fact that he most likely was killed when the bunker was set on fire, the most likely explanation is that Slender is some form of undead, likely a specter, wraith, or some other undead being. Mark Slender is very unpredictable, and seems to always be capable of discerning the player's location, to which he will aggressively charge the player. If the player manages to somehow find an escape from Slender, he will inevitably find and chase him again. In the new version of Haunt when the player encounters Slender he will appear to be crouch down as if he's waiting for the player, and when the player gets close enough Slender will instantly stand up with his arms and tentacles stretched out. Major Difference Mark Slender and Slenderman has various traits that show similarities, but also many differences. Category:Haunt Category:Haunted Memories